Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 11
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Starting loadout While the player does not start with a weapon at the beginning of this mission, Walker picks up Riggs' .44 Magnum shortly later. Chapter 11 - Alone Watch online The opening cutscene is from Walker's point of view, and the amongst the many burning buildings caused by the explosion, the blurred form of a man, who is no doubt Konrad, due to his voice, tells him that in 4 days, Dubai will begin dying of thirst, just like Riggs wanted. Konrad walks away, telling Walker that it's his fault and that he did this, not Konrad. The player as Walker then gets up, heavily wounded, and proceeds slowly through the burning crash site, as Radioman's somehow still jovial voice proclaims bad news to his followers. He then denies that he can "sugar-coat" the situation, saying that "they blew up the fucking water." As he announces Dubai to be under martial law, Walker will collapse in front of some citizens, who will scorn him. Unarmed and shamed, the only thing Walker/the player can do is limp past them while they try to salvage what little water remains. As he moves on, the heavily injured voice of Riggs will be heard. Walker recognizes it and proceeds, spotting him trapped under a mass of flaming rubble as a cutscene descends. The scene shows Walker attempting to spot Riggs through the ash, and finding him, horrified. The lower half of Riggs's body has been utterly crushed, and he is slowly dying--the flame is also drawing closer to his body. Walker attempts to free him, but (despite Walker's admirable amount of strength left, even in his weakened state) it does no good, and Riggs tells him so. He says that the water is gone, and that's all that matters. He despairs that this is not how it should end. Walker accuses him, saying "he was right about you". Riggs states that if the people find out what he (Konrad?) did, the whole region would declare war on them, while he attempts to reach his gun. He says that they would lose, and the world would never know. Walker calls him insane, and Riggs states that Gould said the same thing, and that what he has done may not have been nice, but it was right. He reiterates that he himself won't be walking out of here alive, and asks Walker a favor. Riggs asks that Walker not let him burn--he wishes Walker to kill him. Walker retrieves the gun, and here the player has the option of putting Rigg out of his pain, or choosing to let him burn. Shoot Riggs=The player will earn the Friendly Fire achievement. |-| Let Riggs Burn=The player will will earn the Unfriendly Fire achievement. If Walker walks away, Riggs screams at him as he dies, and Walker mocks him. Once the choice is made and Riggs's fate sealed, the player can proceed. Walker will make his way through a sand ditch, and Riggs's gun is then in the hands of the player from then on. As the player makes their way over the top of the ditch, Lugo will radio in. (At this point, there is an Arabian Oryx that can be scared off or shot for the Deer Hunter achievement if the player didn't get it at the beginning of the game) He says that the 33rd showed up and they had to run, and were worried that he hadn't made it. Walker states that he got lucky. Lugo inquires about Riggs, and Walker tells him that Riggs is dead. Lugo replies with relief at this fact, but Walker contradicts him, saying that Riggs fucked them and fucked everyone else too, and that thanks to him everyone in Dubai will be dead in a few days. He again states that the city needs to be evacuated ASAP. Lugo gives a laugh and says he'd love to know how Walker plans on doing that, but before he can say anything else, the radio connsection starts to break down as Radioman comes in, taunting them. Walker tells Lugo, for the possibility that he can hear him, to sit tight, and that he is on his way. Radioman complies with this maneuver ominously, and the player will jump down into an underpass, where a firefight awaits. Walker tells Radioman to go fuck himself, and Radioman tells him to keep it clean, mocking him that this is a family program, rated E (a possible joke towards the game's mature content rating) just as a helicopter moves in. As the player approaches, the helo will move off and Lugo will yell that they are dropping soldiers in. Radioman again taunts Walker, calling him "Marty" and saying that it's just himself, Walker, and several thousand very thirsty listeners, and that they are all dying to know, as the player comes up on a mall complex, what Walker will do, sung to a remixed tune of the theme from Cops, featuring a special part about Walker dying. As the player heads up the steps, flanked by two large statues of almost naked Dubaites, he goes on about wanting water and tools in the song, but his broadcast is interrupted by the sound of Adams being told to drop his weapon so that Lugo might live. Walker approaches an open plaza sun chamber, with Adams telling him that he is pinned down and Lugo is captive. The smartest decision here is to use the Scout Tactical to snipe the man holding Lugo, freeing him and Adams to return fire. A firefight will ensue, prompting further use of the scout tactical. Once the soldiers are all dead, the player will be clear to pick up a dropped weapon and Radioman will say that Delta Force action figures are now on sale. He uses this to draw the 33rd's attention to them, reiterating that Delta Force can be found at the mall. More soldiers pour in, and Lugo yells that Radioman must be dealt with immediately. Walker says that they have to get out of the mall first, and asks if they see a way across. Adams sees none, but suggests his end, and Walker orders them to take out the hostiles. Walker, however, will be pinned down, and Lugo tells him that they've got it covered. This coverage comes seconds later in the form of a huge amount of sand pouring in and burying the enemy soldiers. As they continue to move across the third floor, Radioman riddles them to the 8 scariest words in the English language: We're Delta Force and we're here to save you! (which is actually 9 words) and laughs at his own joke. He then questions their reaction and the humor, and Lugo says "Fuck you. You're the one working for a goddamn war criminal." Radioman loses his composure a little, sending Lugo's insult back at him and defending Konrad. Adams states, while the player ziplines down to the second floor, that he had a choice, like everyone else. While the player picks off enemy hostiles, Radioman retorts with a taunt about the incident at the Gate. Lugo furiously responds that as soon as he gets his hands on the man, he's a dead man. Radioman calmly states that he'd love to see Lugo try. As the player continues to force their way through the second floor mall plaza, they will run into a smashed up, separate section, and their challenge will be made much harder as the lights will flash on and off while they fight off the hostiles. As Lugo warns Walker to hurry up, the lights will flash faster and Walker will become extremely stressed. Once they are free of the room and get back out onto the plaza, Radioman will again urge more 33rd soldiers into the mall. Lugo will angrily state that he is sick of the man, and Walker will ask him how far he thinks he's broadcasting from. Lugo doesn't know, but says that they have been hearing him since they came through the storm wall, and wonders why this is. Adams alerts them to contact on the third floor. The player then fights off hostiles behind them--seeing an interesting war painting on the way--and Radioman taunts Walker quietly about not giving up his position. He states that he wouldn't want the enemies to know where he is, and then yells this same sentence very loud in order to draw attention to Walker. Just as this happens, Adams will report that Lugo has been injured and that he can't get to him. Walker radios Lugo, who reports that he is bleeding out fast. Lugo is not in any permanent danger, as his health bar will slowly fill and Adams will reach him soon. Close by, the player can take control of a turret and use it to better fend off the enemies. Radioman will sarcastically pretend to be heartened by all this, but realigns that Delta Force had it coming. Adams urgently calls for direction, and Walker tells him to use the zipline to reach the top floor. Their path is blocked, so the player must continue to shoot the hostiles while they make their way through the mall. After wave upon wave of enemies has been shot down, Lugo and Adams will be free to cross to Walker's side--the player should take care to move out of the way of the zipline here. After a clear that no one is hurt, they hear breaking glass and move to cover a door as a cutscene triggers. Adams breaches the door and they ram through it, catching another soldier off guard. They force him on his knees and interrogate him. He gives his name, rank, and serial number--Staff Sergeant Josh Forbes, Service number 867-53-0--(the rest of the number is never finished) but is interrupted when Walker holds a gun to his head. Walker states that Forbes is not a prisoner of war, and as far as he is concerned, Forbes is not even a soldier. Josh pleads with Walker, but Walker threateningly interrupts again and inquires as to the whereabouts of Radioman. Josh holds out, saying that they shouldn't bother trying to reach him, as his protection is too heavy, but Walker reiterates, and Josh tells them that Radioman is at the top of the Trans-Emirates building, pointing. Walker asks Lugo if he can broadcast from there, should they get there, and Lugo confirms that he will be able to initiate an evacuation. Josh says that there won't be anyone to evacuate, and when Walker dares him, he replies that they are in the desert, and that there is no way they will survive without water. Like Radioman, he defends Colonel Konrad, saying that he only wanted to keep people alive. Walker loses his temper and and says that he will keep that in mind the next time Konrad tries to kill them, and viciously slams Josh in the head with the butt of his gun. He states that Dubai is running out of time, and that they need to move. End of Chapter 11 Spec Ops - The Line - Chapter 11 - Alone - HD Walkthrough Trivia *In keeping with Walker's character model decaying to reflect the situation in Dubai, now that the water is destroyed, his CamelBak water carrier is split open. *Walker's character model has changed to an even more rugged appearance compared to Chapter 6 through Chapter 10. *There are three ways for Riggs' death to play out, and a hallucination scene is associated with them. The player can shoot Riggs, watch him burn, or walk away while he burns; dialog is altered depending on which of the latter two the player does, and the mural at the end of the street also changes depending on the player's choice. In addition, the two large statues in the mall's entrance will change depending on the player's actions, either one pointing a finger gun at the other or both textured like they are made of lava. They will return to normal (with a hallucination fade) if Walker looks up at them, shoots them or melees them. *Riggs has no reaction to Walker firing the gun without hitting him, and will continue to act as if he is just watching. *The line "We're Delta Force and we're here to save you" (8 distinct words, 9 total words) is a reference to a quote by Ronald Reagan: "The nine most terrifying words in the English language are, 'I'm from the government and I'm here to help.'" *Besides Chapter 4, Chapter 6, Chapter 10, Chapter 13 and Chapter 14, this is one of the few missions where Walker does not have his M4A1 if this chapter is selected from Select Chapter. Screenshots 11 Intro.jpg|Walker's Walk of Shame Mall Turret.jpg Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough